


Sit With Me

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Ten Gifts [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: As best he can, Fluff, M/M, Rufus had a rough day, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and his boyfriend is here to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Rufus usually takes time to himself after he's had a stressful meeting. This time he orders Tseng to sit with him on the couch so he can calm down.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Ten Gifts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Sit With Me

Tseng sighed quietly as he heard the door open and then slammed shut behind him, not moving from where he was typing on the computer. He knew from the way it closed Rufus was furious with whatever had happened earlier that day, but the brunette also knew that calling out and asking him what he was doing would be the wrong idea.

When Rufus got in his moods like this, the best thing was just to leave him be, and let him get his anger out alone. Tseng would usually wait until he heard Rufus’ irritable curses and pacing stop, before leaving the small office he had in their shared home to make the blonde either a warm tea, or a strong drink- the longer it took Rufus to stop cursing depended on what he brought him.

When he heard the office door slam open though, his gaze snapped up in surprise. He set his pen down as Rufus stared at him, irritation clear in the way his brow was furrowed, and he tried to fight the scowl on his face. “Mr. Pres-“

“Couch. Now.” Rufus demanded before walking off, already pulling his coat off as he moved towards the living room. Tseng simply stared after him. He stood up after a moment and saved what he was doing, leaning on the desk as he made sure he was good before turning the computer off. The brunette slowed his steps at the doorway, looking at the wall to make sure Rufus hadn’t left any marks when he’d slammed it open.

“Tseng! Now!” Rufus barked, and he sighed softly before stepping out and shutting the door. Rufus was clearly beyond miffed with whatever had happened in the meeting earlier with the other Director’s- a meeting Tseng had been able to thankfully avoid since he had to speak with the other Turks about their work for the upcoming month.

“Yes, sir.” He called. “Would you like a drink first?” He asked as he made his way out to the living room. Rufus simply pointed at the space on the couch beside him with a snap of his fingers. He tossed his tie onto the table with a free hand as he stared. Tseng frowned before sitting down where he was told, and he couldn’t stop a grunt of surprise as Rufus wrapped an arm around him, pulling him to lay down.

“Put your head in my lap.” Rufus muttered, moving a little more as Tseng lay down, staring up at him. The blonde fell silent as he played with the others hair, sitting back a bit more. He watched as his fingers worked through silky brown locks, his scowl fading a little. His gaze flicked over as Tseng lipped his lips.

“Sir? May I ask what happened today?” Tseng simply let Rufus play with his hair, laying obediently on the couch and keeping his hands against his stomach. Rufus had a problem with touch, and the way he was gently tugging every time showed that he was very irritated.

“… Those idiotic Directors… You’re so glad you got of that meeting by having one with the other Turks.” Rufus muttered, not wanting to talk about it. He knew Tseng wouldn’t push the issue and he sighed gently. He didn’t mean to pull on his hair, honestly, and he closed his eyes for a moment, stilling his movements. “Just… Don’t move. I need to just-...”

“I won’t.” Tseng murmured softly, closing his eyes. Rufus nodded a little, and his left hand moved down to rest on both of Tseng’s. He smiled slightly at how easy Tseng was to follow his orders, and he moved his hand from his hair to trail along his lips. He pulled back as Tseng opened his eyes a little. “Sir?” He hummed slightly, lips parting.

“… Close your eyes again.” He murmured softly and Tseng studied him for a moment before nodding and did as he was told. Rufus returned to gently running his finger along the others lip again, tracing the curve of his upper lip before moving his hands down to follow his jaw.

Tseng’s eyes fluttered slightly at the light touches, but he simply let Rufus trace each of his features. He couldn’t resist tilting his head when Rufus’ hand moved towards his jaw to press a gently kiss to his fingers. The Director rarely ever let people touch or come close to him when he couldn’t see them. But for Rufus, he was relaxed and calm, simply letting those soft fingers trail over him.

The President’s fingers seemed to be mostly focused on his right hands’ lips and jaws. He trailed them along the underside of his jaw, following the bone up to his chin, and then moving it up to brush over the pale lips that pressed the occasional gentle kiss against the pads of his fingers.

Rufus tilted his head as a smile curved Tseng’s lip. He leaned down, a little awkward as he pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. “… Thank you.” He said after a moment. Tseng hummed softly, opening his eyes as Rufus spoke. “Honestly… Come sit in my lap and order us some food.” He added, cobalt blue eyes focused on Tseng as he ran his fingers through the others long hair when he stood up.

“What did you want me to order?” Tseng asked as he moved to sit in Rufus’ lap, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and pulling out his phone.

“Something Wutainese? I would ask you to cook me something again, but I don’t want you to move.” Rufus said quietly, wrapping his arms around the other. He rested his head on the brunette’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. “You’re not going to move, tonight…”

“If that’s what you want.” Tseng hummed, pulling up the menu. “We can spend all night cuddling if you want.” He added and smiled gently as Rufus pulled him into a kiss.  
“I want far mor than cuddling… But that can wait until later.” Rufus replied with a small smirk, resting his hand on Tseng’s cheek. “Now… What was that dish you had me try last time?”


End file.
